Narutos Defence Lesson
by NarutoSasukeUchizumaki
Summary: After training with Kakashi, Naruto has to be taught how to defend himself, by Sasuke. ***THIS IS YAOI*** Means boyxboy SasuNaru


The clock was ticking. Naruto, panting, was trying not to have a blind spot. At any moment, he could strike. Crouched low in the bushes, Naruto thought of the task that was his. To defeat one person. A swish sound and Naruto felt air by his right ear. He looked at the tree opposite which had a Kunai knife buried into it.  
"Naruto, you have to be aware of your surroundings," sighed Kakashi, "if you don't then you won't be able to take these." His Sensei dangled the bells in front of him, mockingly. Naruto followed the patterns in which the bells swayed. He felt disappointed he couldn't best his Sensei, but it was only training after all. "I'll get Sasuke to come after training and help you with defense, alright?"  
"Yes, Kakashi-Sensei."

A knock at the door brang Naruto out of his thoughts. He had been showering, to get clean before Sasuke came round. Another knock at his door. Naruto jumped out the shower and put a towel around his waist. He walked to the door and opened it wide. There stood the black haired raven, with a small bag. The Uchihas eyes lowered from Narutos head to his bottom half. He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Sakura is a lucky girl," Sasuke entered the hallway and went straight through to the heart of Narutos apartment. Naruto, blushing for an unknown reason, mumbled something about getting changed and sprinted back to the bathroom to put on something decent. After getting changed, Naruto entered the front room. Sasuke was sat on the sofa, waiting.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, who had been looking at the Uchiha for the past comple of minutes. Sasuke noticed that Narutos hair was shining with the reflection of the sunlight. He knew that the blond had a girlfriend, Sakura, but he couldn't help but feel jealous. Why should the billboard brow have what was rightfully the Uchihas? Sasuke had been wanting Naruto since their first kiss. He knew it was an accident, but the Uchiha had wanted to get Naruto alone for a long time.

"So, I'm here to teach you about defence?" Sasuke said loudly.  
"um yeah, Kakashi-Sensei said that I-"

Before Naruto knew it, he was against the wall, hands held above his head by one of the strong ravens. The raven whipped from the small bag, which was in his other hand, some tape. He let go of one of the blonds hand and put the other behind his back. Sasuke had decided. He wanted it, and he wanted it now. He was going so hard for Naruto as he pushed Naruto over the table, and taped both hands behind is back.

"What the hell?!" yelled Naruto trying to break free. Somehow all known jutsu had slipped away. All that was in his mind, was a voice, begging Sasuke. The Uchiha taped the blonds mouth shut, he wanted to make sure he wasn't overheard. Naruto was now confused. He tried to talk, but all that came out was muffled grunts. Sasuke leaned over the blond and whispered in his ear, "oh dear, you don't have much defence do you?".

Naruto was scared. What if Sakura found out? He heard the rustle of the bag, and the sound of a bottle being squirted. Naruto managed to turn his head and see that Sasuke was rubbing on lube. The blonds eyes were wide now. Was this what Kakashi-Sensei had in mind? He felt the raven, seductively, pull down his trousers and boxers. Naruto tried to cry out but it was no use. He heard the zipper of the Uchihas pants. It was going to happen.

Sasuke looked down. He definitely had a hard on. He smiled. This is what he had wanted for a long time. It was Sasukes reward for having to put up with Sakura. He thrust his cock into the blonds passage. The raven knew that Naruto tried to moan behind the tape. He started moving faster and faster, Naruto for an unusual reason, enjoying this. He was moaning and groaning. His inner voice was shouting "Yes! Yes! Sasuke more, more!"

The raven blew his load. Quickly, the Uchiha pulled up both their trousers. Naruto thought that was all the raven was going to do. He was saddened by this thought. He wanted the raven to do much more. The raven pulled the blond upright and pushing him into the bedroom. The blond landed on the bed. Naruto was getting so turned on. He wanted Sasuke to do more, so much more. Sasuke flipped the blond over and removed the tape from his hands. The blond removed the tape from his own mouth, and turned to face the Uchiha.

"Sasuke…" whispered Naruto. He stood up and threw his arms around the ravens neck. He kissed Sasuke, who kissed Naruto back. Sasuke slipped his tongue into the blonds mouth who did the same back. The kissed passionately and fiercely. Sasuke pinned Naruto onto the bed and carried on taking what was his. Naruto didn't want it to stop, he let a little moan escape from his lips. The raven kissed his neck and moved down the blonds body, while kissing him more until he came to the trousers. Sasuke looked at Narutos longing eyes.

"I don't think we need these at the moment," he murmured, undoing Narutos trousers and pulling them off. Naruto groaned. He wanted this so badly. He didn't care that Sasuke was taking his boxers away again. He didn't care that the ravens tongue was licking his hard on. He didn't care the the Uchiha was sucking on his manhood.

"Sasuke…Sasuke…" moaned Naruto.  
Sasuke stopped and looked up at the blonds face. "yes Naruto?"  
"I'm about to…" Naruto tried to hold back.  
Sasuke simply smiled and said "don't hold back,"

Naruto came and was exhausted. He felt so tired, but he didn't want the raven to leave. He had to make sure of that. Naruto pulled his trousers on, as did Sasuke. The blond noticed the small bag containing the tape on the floor. He dived for it. After quickly taping the ravens mouth shut and pinned him up against the wall, he whispered into the Uchihas ear.  
"I love you Sasuke, not Sakura. Sleep with me tonight?"  
Sasuke nodded and managed to free one of his hands, ripped the tape off and kissed blond, and said "I love you too, Naruto Uzumaki."


End file.
